Motor vehicles with automatic transmissions or automated variable speed transmissions are known. Torque converters are connected between the internal combustion engine and the transmission as a startup element and for providing a torque conversion during startup, which torque converters are used as startup clutches due to the coupling of the input side pump shell to the output side turbine shell by means of a viscous operating means, wherein without actuating the brake pedal, a residual torque is transferred through the torque converter during idle of the internal combustion engine, which leads to a creeping, this means a slow movement of the motor vehicle. Creeping is particularly advantageous during driving in traffic jams or in stop-and-go traffic, since the motor vehicle can be moved exclusively by actuating the brake pedal, which prevents a creeping process by braking the creep torque generated by the torque converter.
When the motor vehicle shall not be moved, the energy provided for creeping is dissipated or converted into waste heat of the torque converter. This leads to an increased fuel burn. Consequently, a drive train in a motor vehicle is being used, which comprises a separation clutch between the internal combustion engine and the torque converter, so that the torque converter can be decoupled, when the motor vehicle stands still. When the separation clutch is opened completely, the torque converter stands still with the motor vehicle standing still, this means, the motor vehicle does not creep anymore.
The condition is comparable to a motor vehicle with automated friction clutch and an automated variable speed transmission. In order to provide properties to these motor vehicles, which are similar to the creeping of motor vehicles with torque converters, the automated friction clutch is operated with slippage, and thus a small torque is provided through the friction clutch, which moves the motor vehicle at a predetermined velocity. Since the creeping process does not start by itself like in a motor vehicle with a torque converter, the creeping process must be initiated by a control system. Thus, the actuation of the gas pedal and of the brake pedal is evaluated as initiation criteria. When both pedals are not actuated, a creeping process may be initiated while maintaining time based criteria, like, e.g., a time delay. In automated friction clutches with a creeping device, a torque augmentation, which is provided in a torque converter, is not provided.